


Protector

by maddie_55



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Battle of Five Armies, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, adorable moments, cute father/son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddie_55/pseuds/maddie_55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll love you forever; I’ll like you for always, as long as I’m living my baby you’ll be” He whispered into Legolas’ ear before letting sleep take over his body. Legolas feels safe and warm with his father and he decides that he should come to his dad’s room more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Liy – love  
> A'mael - beloved  
> Laito – baby  
> (according to an online elvish translator)  
> This is not a slash(unless you'd wish to take it that way), just a story about a bond between a father and son. I love Thranduil and Legolas and in my head this is how the relationship is. I know elves don't really say 'daddy' or 'baby' or whatever but lets pretend they do. I used a line from LOTR and I take no credit for it. I just love the line and thought it fit well.

“Daddy, I’m scared” Legolas’ tiny voice squeaks. Legolas’ eyes are barely able to see over the bed that Thranduil sleeps on, and it’s a pretty funny sight to see, but Thranduil doesn’t laugh because his son is not happy.

“Latio, what’s wrong?” His eyes are wide open now, and he sits up straight in his bed. Any form of exhaustion is gone and all his focus is on Legolas now. He reaches down and pulls his son up onto his lap.

“I had a nightmare!” His little one shrieked, burying his head into Thranduil’s neck. He begins to rub his son’s back, and whispers “ _it’s ok, it was just a dream, do you think I’d let anything hurt you?_ ” over and over and over again. Legolas was still weeping, but it eventually becomes quieter and quieter until the sobs were reduced to little sniffs. Thranduil’s robes were now damp with tears and wrinkled from the little hands that grasped it so tightly.

“Are you alright now?” Thranduil asks softly, looking down at Legolas.

Legolas moves his head from his father’s neck and he looks up at him, and slowly nods his head.

“Dreams cannot hurt you, Legolas. It was not real” Thranduil says, his large hand cupping the side of his son’s face.

“I know daddy. But can I still stay with you for tonight?” Legolas’ gives his father big puppy eyes, which he knows his father cannot say no to.

“Of course, latio. Come and sleep now. You will be safe with me” Thranduil wraps his arms around Legolas, playfully drags him under the covers and starts tickling him without mercy.

“D-daddy, stop it!” Legolas gasped out in between laughing, trying to squirm away from his father. Both father and son are laughing, getting tangled in the blankets and breathless from all the movement.

Thranduil finally stopped, and by then Legolas was already half asleep. Thranduil smiled and laid down beside Legolas. 

“I’ll love you forever; I’ll like you for always, as long as I’m living my baby you’ll be” He whispered into Legolas’ ear before letting sleep take over his body. Legolas feels safe and warm with his father and he decides that he should come to his dad’s room more often.

\---------------------------

 

“Dad…”

“Legolas, what is it now?” Thranduil sighs, running his hands down the side of his face in frustration and impatience. His son walks out of the shadows and Thranduil’s heart breaks. Legolas’ eyes are red and swollen from crying, his feet are being dragged, and he keeps sniffling.

“Can, can I talk to you? Unless you’re busy, if you don’t have time...” He drags his arm under his nose and sniffles again, and Thranduil has to resist the urge to roll his eyes. His son never did act like a proper prince.

“My a'mael, I will always have time for you” Thranduil’s eyes go soft and his face becomes warmer, more welcoming. His features soften and his body language changes. Only one elf in all the Woodland Realm has that effect on him.

“Do, do you think I’m a good warrior?” Legolas asks, still looking down at the ground, shuffling his feet.

“Yes Legolas, you are a great warrior. Your archery skills are some of the finest in the entire Kingdom” Thranduil replies calmly, getting up from his throne.

“There’s a girl, who I really like. She does not think so” Legolas stops in his tracks, a few feet in front of his dad. He and his father had always been close, but Legolas hadn’t cried to him in a long time.

“Who is this? Does she know she speaks to the King’s son that way? How blind must see be, that she cannot see your talent?” Thranduil raises his eyebrows, and anger creeps onto his face.

“It does not matter dad, she will never return affections to me. I am not good enough, for anyone” Legolas says holding his breath, trying to hold back his tears. He bites his lip and sucks air in from his nose loudly. He clenches his hands into fists, and tries to tell himself he shouldn’t be crying over some she-elf he hardly knows. His efforts make no difference because soon tears are starting to fall from his eyes.

Thranduil rushes to his son’s side, and gathers Legolas into his arms. He kisses the top of his son’s golden head of hair, and whispers “ _no, you are good enough, you’re perfect, you deserve better than her_ ” over and over and over again into his ear. He rubs Legolas’ back, like he did when his son ran into his room after a nightmare.

Thranduil’s heart breaks, and he has a sudden urge to go and punish the she-elf for hurting Legolas, but he doesn’t because his son needs him right now.

He remembers when the only hurt his son knew was a skinned knee, and when he used to only cry over his broken bowstrings or nightmares. He wishes things were like that again. He’d go to no ends to protect his son, but he cannot block him from the harsh world. In time, all foul things come forth, and even his cannot make it so his son is protected from all evil.

“Remember what I always say…”Thranduil whispers, still hugging his son, still kissing the top of his head.

“Dad” Legolas groaned, but held onto his dad tighter. His hands tightly gripping his father’s robe.

“I’ll love you forever; I’ll like you for always, as long as I’m living my baby you’ll be” Thranduil says despite his son’s groans.

“I’m not a baby anymore” Legolas rolls his damp eyes, but he does not stop the smile that forms on his lips and he cannot deny the warm feeling that over comes him.

“Yes, you’re still my baby. When you’re 10,000 years old, you will still be my baby.”

“I maybe kinda might love you a little too ada” Legolas half laughs, placing his chin on his father’s chest, looking up at him with a cheeky grin. Thranduil laughs, a real genuine laugh. It is something Legolas doesn’t get to hear often, but it warms his heart. He decides he should make his dad laugh more often.

\-----------------------------

 

“Dad?” Legolas’ voice breaks through the quiet chattering of the servants dressing Thranduil.

“Do you require my aid with something, my love?” Thranduil lifts his head up to meet his eyes with his son.  
“With my armor, yes. But I also wish to speak with you alone” Legolas said, looking at his father with pleading eyes.   
“You heard my son, now please leave us for a moment” Thranduil waved out the servants. They all hurried out of the room.  
“I cannot seem to get this piece to fit right” Legolas handed his father the back piece of his armour.   
Thranduil paced towards Legolas and slowly took the back piece out of his son’s hands, which seemed to be shaking now.   
“What is on your mind that troubles you?” Thranduil’s low voice asked softly, placing a comforting hand on Legolas’ shoulder.  
“I am nervous” Legolas says simply, “I feel unsafe and vulnerable”.

“I would gladly give my life to keep you safe. You have nothing to worry about” Thranduil moves his palm to Legolas’ cheek, giving him a reassuring smile. After a few minutes in silence, he gets the back piece on his son properly. Legolas begins to speak up again.

 “But, that is not what I desire. I want you to be safe as well. I would not return without my father, dad, you can’t leave me” Legolas begs as worry and fear etch into his face.

“And hopefully, I will not have to. But I have already buried my father; do not make me bury my son. If I have a choice, it will always be your safety. If it is necessary, I will give up myself in a heartbeat to save you. Be careful and be brave, and you will be fine. Remember, if you ever need my help, call and I will come” Thranduil kissed his forehead and wrapped his long, strong arms around Legolas. Warmth, love and protection radiate off of Thranduil and Legolas feels safe. He decides when they return back from battle, he will hug his dad more often.  

\-----------------------

Thranduil’s hands are raw from gripping his sword so tightly. His knuckles are as white as a full moon. His shoulders are sore from slashing the blade through countless bodies. His armour and pale face are red from all the blood that has been shed, including his own. He stops for a moment and looks around. Everything is covered in blood and dirt. He wipes the back of his hand across his face, trying to get some of the blood and dirt off. He almost smiles, remembering how he used to nag Legolas about doing that all the time, as it was not ‘proper’. However, the action does nothing, for his arms and hands are full of blood and dirt too.

 

He looks up and sees a large army of orcs coming toward the battle field. Their footsteps gently rock the ground and the clash of their swords sting his ears. They are fairly far away, but they will eventually reach the battle field. There so many of them, Thranduil cannot see the end of the army even with his superior vision. Fear jolts into him, but he grips his sword harder. He turns his head around to see Legolas, to warn him and to protect him. His eyes are met with no one.

\-----------------------

He is very cold, which is unnatural for Legolas because he does not think he has ever been anywhere near this cold. Elves are the most tireless creatures in Middle Earth, yet Legolas feels exhausted. It is a struggle to even keep his eyes open. He wants to move, but he cannot. He is in too much pain. His head falls to the side, his cheek meeting the wet, bloody ground. He is met with the dead stare of a warrior. He needs to move now, he cannot lay here and be surrounded by death. But despite his best efforts, he cannot move. He is going to die here, and no one will know where he is. He will soon be just another corpse lying among the dead. This was not supposed to happen like this. He was going to become king someday. He was going to have a throne, and a crown and a kingdom. He was supposed to hug his father more, make him laugh more. He was not supposed to die here.  He thinks of everything he wanted to say, but did not. Everything he wanted to do, but did not. He thinks of the first elven girl he fell in love with, who ripped his heart in two. He thinks of his first bow and his first kill. He remembers the first time he went into battle. His father was very hesitant, but if Legolas was to take his place as king, he needed to be honourable and worthy. He begged his father to let him go. And when he did, Thranduil did not leave his side. He pretended to be angry at his father, but in truth he was grateful that his father stayed with him. This was not supposed to happen like this. He won’t even get to say goodbye. He starts coughing, blood and dirt. His body makes a few shuddering movements. He suddenly hears footsteps coming towards him, and his uses his last bit of strength to open his eyes and move his head to see who is coming. He silently prays it is a friend, not foe. But he smells the stench reeking from the creature, and he knows it must be an orc. He breathes out in defeatment. He tries his best to keep quiet but the blood in his throat will not allow that, and his body keeps coughing and jerking. The orc soon reaches him and towers over his weakened body. Blood and sweat starts dripping down onto Legolas.

“Ya know, I have always wanted to slice an elf’s throat” Legolas attempts to move, to get up, to roll over, to do anything. But the wound in his back and ribs are unabling him to do so.    

“Such pretty, white skin. So smooth and untouched” The orc laughed, gently touching the sword to Legolas’ throat. Legolas tries to keep from breathing, but ends up coughing again.

“I would have loved to mark you up, but it seems as if someone beat me to it” The orc snarls, placing his sword over the wounds on his body. Legolas begins to shake violently underneath the sword.

“Awh, is the little elf prince scared?” The orc teased, bringing his face up close to Legolas.

“Good, you should be – “The orc began, tilting his head to the side, before it fell off his body. Legolas gasps in shock, until he realizes.

“Daddy?” Legolas chokes; trying his lift himself up with is elbows. Even though he is in immense pain, he feels a wave of relief wash over him upon viewing his father’s face.

“Yes, baby, it’s me. I’m here. But you have to stay still” Thranduil gently places a hand on Legolas’ chest to hold him down. He finally gets a view of his son and his condition. His whole world falls apart.

The first thing he notices is the blood. There is blood all over- everything around him is soaked in blood. His son’s usually perfect, porcelain face is now filthy. Legolas’ nose is bleeding and he is still coughing up blood. There is a gap in his armour where a sword had struck him. He can see his son’s blood and flesh and bone and it makes Thranduil want to break down. Thranduil doesn’t cry because his son needs him.

“Dad, it’s okay” Legolas says weakly, his eyes barley open. Even still, he manages to slightly smile. His shaking hand reaches up to touch his father.

“I’m going to get help. You will be okay, I promise” Thranduil states. He keeps repeating it, over and over and over again. Maybe if he says it enough it’ll be true.

“I’m not going to make it, and you must know that” Thranduil just violently shakes his head in disagreement because no, he can make it. _“No, I’m going to protect you. I’m going to save you. You’re going to be fine”._  Thranduil would give his life for his son. He will bring him back to the healers. They can rip open Thranduil’s body and take whatever they need, as long as his son will be ok.

“I’m glad you’re here. I wouldn’t want anyone else to be with me right now” Legolas’ weakened and quiet voice spoke.

  “Hold on, liy, I’m going to save you” Thranduil whispers softly, leaning over his son while combing his bloody hair out of his face.

“You already did. More than once, ada” Legolas whispers back, smiling up at his father. Thranduil furrows his eyebrows, not understanding what Legolas means, until he finally does.

Every time Thranduil cuddled him back to sleep after a nightmare, every time he let his son cry to him, talk to him, confide in him. Every time he needed help with his archery skills. Every time Thranduil protected him. Every time he hugged Legolas, made him laugh, and listened to him when he really needed it.

“I’ll like you forever, I’ll love you for always, as long as I’m living, your baby I’ll be” Legolas recites, gripping his father’s hand with the last bit of strength and energy in his body. Tears pour down Thranduil’s face, and he silently curses the fates for making it this way. He feels the life drain out of his son’s body, as he kisses his forehead and tells Legolas he loves him and he is sorry.

He slowly gets up and stands, but his knees are weak and unreliable. He feels sick. He drops his sword and starts to walk into the battle field. He takes one last look at Legolas, but smiles softly, knowing he will join him soon. He ignores the cries of his people, telling him to back down, to get out if the battle field, to take cover. He just keeps walking. The shaking of the ground increases, the clashing of the swords becomes almost unbearable, the smell of orc becomes stronger.

And when death finally greets him, he will be ready. He will be where he needs to be.

Tickling away nightmares, hugging away heartbreak, and putting together the broken pieces.

With his son.  

 

 

 

.....

<http://kinko-white.deviantart.com/art/Walking-in-Starlight-424025976> 

(perhaps Legolas and Thranduil walking into the afterworld together, after the BOTF)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't my favorite thing I ever wrote, the ending was kinda rushed but I had to get it done. Hopefully it wasn't too bad to read. Please comment or message me on tumblr ( http://luckwearer-barrelrider.tumblr.com/ ) and tell me what you thought! Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! and also sorry for the weird layout for some parts, I tried to fix it but its not working.


End file.
